


Just a memory

by hanekoma



Category: Batgirl (Comic), DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to get lost in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a memory

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.

Time had long since changed things. Not just things between them, but with everyone. There were moments where Tim wanted to go back to the way things were, but too much had changed and he didn't want to have to relive the inevitable pain that transpired years ago. The here and the now was what was important.

Still, seeing Stephanie again brought back so many memories. Seeing her in that skin-tight suit didn't help, either. It was really hard to resist reaching out to touch her. Perhaps not in a sexual manner, but even just to feel the curves of her body through latex and glove.

That's why it came as a surprise when she was doing exactly what he wanted. Well, not _exactly_ , but to have her this close that he could smell the soft scent of her skin and the suit. Both of her hands pressed on either cheek. Her thumbs hooked under the edge of his cowl and pushed it off. For a split second, their eyes met and her lips were on his.

The kiss didn't last long. Tim couldn't allow it. This wasn't the time for either of them and things couldn't just relapse into their usual pace. Pulling away, he took two steps back. "Steph, we can't do this." There was no malice or anger in his voice, but almost a detached coldness. Probably to protect himself.

"I know, _boy wonder._ " Stephanie's words came out sweet, accompanied by a smile. A gentle kiss was placed on Tim's forehead before she tugged his cowl back up. "But sometimes it's fun to pretend."


End file.
